Cisco 79XX and Trixbox
Cisco Phones (79XX) and Trixbox Pro =Intro= This document details how to properly install Cisco 79XX series phones onto trixbox Pro. *** NOTE: Cisco 79XX phones are currently UNSUPPORTED on trixbox Pro. This document is simply a reference for resellers who need to attach them to the system. We do not guarantee that all Cisco 79XX functionality will be available once configured (intercom and paging will NOT work for instance) DOWNLOAD The first step is to get this file (cisco79xx.tar.gz) References this wiki article ''' TRIXBOX~# sftp -oport=2112 nekosupport@198.204.81.25 Connecting to 198.204.81.25... nekosupport@198.204.81.25's password: sftp> cd /tftpboot sftp> get cisco79xx.tar.gz '''downloaded and copied into the /tftpboot directory of your trixbox Pro server. Extraction Once the file has been copied to the /tftpboot folder, you need to extract it by typing: tar zxvf cisco79xx.tar.gz This will extract the following files: dialplan.xml file OS79XX.TXT P003-07-2-00.bin P003-07-2-00.sbn P0S3-07-2-00.loads P0S3-07-2-00.sb2 RINGLIST.DAT ring.tgz SIP000000000000.cnf SIPDefault.cnf A few notes: The P0S files are the SIP software/firmware for the phones. RINGLIST.DAT and ring.tgz are a bunch of custom rings for the phone. SIP00000000000.cnf is a sample MAC address configured file for trixbox Pro. so cp SIP000000000000.cnf SIP-newMAC-.cnf tftpboot# vi SIP0015551212A1.cnf line1_name: 0015551212A1 < Example MAC adddress line1_shortname: 4248 <--This is the extension line1_authname: "0015551212A1" < Example MAC adddress line1_password: "2kcaYEi3S3Mw" <----- This is found in the cp.trixbox.com-> View Extension ->SIP Password phone_label: "4248" <--This is the extension line1_displayname: "4248" <--This is the extension phone_prompt: "SIP Phone" phone_password: "2kcaYEi3S3Mw" <----- This is found in the cp.trixbox.com-> View Extension ->SIP Password user_info: none dyn_tftp_addr: "s144348.trixbox.fonality.com" <---this is the server tftp_addr: "s144348.trixbox.fonality.com" proxy1_address: "s144348.trixbox.fonality.com" dst_offset: 1 dst_start_month: March dst_start_day: "8" dst_start_day_of_week: Sun dst_start_week_of_month: 1 dst_start_time: 02 dst_stop_month: Nov dst_stop_day: "1" dst_stop_day_of_week: Sunday dst_stop_week_of_month: 8 dst_stop_time: 2 dst_auto_adjust: 1 RINGS Now that the files are in /tftpboot, extract the custom rings by running: tar zxvf ring.tgz This will put all of the rings into the /tftpboot/ring subdirectory. RINGLIST.DAT is already configured to check that directory for custom rings. Add Phone Log into the trixbox Pro Admin CP and go to Extensions --> phones. Enter in the following information in the 'Add Phone' section: MAC: MAC address of Cisco phone Vendor: Other Desc: Description of this phone (can be whatever) Click 'Add Device.' Add Extension Now create an extension for the Cisco phone in Extensions --> Add Extension. Make sure you select the Cisco phone you just added in 'Phone/Devices.' Click 'Add Extension.' Go back to Extensions --> Phones and note the SIP password that was created. Make .cnf file Now go back to the Linux CLI and make a new .cnf file for the MAC address of the phone you added: cd /tftpboot cp SIP000000000000.cnf SIPaddress.cnf Edit the new .cnf file: vi SIPaddress.cnf Change every '000000000000' to the MAC address of the Cisco phone. Change every '111111111111' to the SIP password of the Cisco phone. Change every 'sNNNNNN.trixbox.fonality.com' to 'sPro Server ID.trixbox.fonality.com.' For instance, if your server ID is 123456, change 'sNNNNNN.trixbox.fonality.com' to 's123456.trixbox.fonality.com.' CTRL+X followed by 'Y' to save and exit. Reboot Reboot your Cisco phone. Assuming that DCHP is properly handing out Option 66 (TFTP server) to the phone, the phone will log onto TFTP and download all of the appropriate files. That's it!